


If The Universe Is Feeling Generous

by violasarecool



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Banter, F/M, First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:48:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27043003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violasarecool/pseuds/violasarecool
Summary: In which Brynn and Joker can't evenflirtwithout the silliest banter.
Relationships: Jeff "Joker" Moreau/Female Shepard
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	If The Universe Is Feeling Generous

They sat in the cockpit: Joker, in his ergonomic chair; Brynn, half leaned against the dashboard where Joker had long since dismissed his array of holographic screens and haptic keyboards. Just the two of them before the wide expanse of space. Just talking. Just listening.

"It's not like I'm asking for a lot here," Joker was saying, as Brynn struggled not to laugh, "a day, maybe two if the _universe_ is feeling generous! You know, where we don't have to fix everyone else's shit."

"That _would_ be generous," Brynn agreed, leaning down to rest her face on her hand.

Joker's gaze followed the movement, holding still for one long moment before quickly turning to stare out the wide viewport behind her. "I'm just saying, I'm pretty sure we've earned it."

"Mmm. You think the universe takes sick day requests?"

Joker snorted. "Sure—and the galaxy's most _convoluted_ paperwork."

"Ah," Brynn said, shaking her head, "galactic bureaucracy."

"Maybe time to change the system," Joker said, glancing back at her with an easy grin.

"Of the _universe?"_ Brynn raised her eyebrows. "Ambitious."

"Oh, yeah, that's me," Joker scoffed. Brynn laughed, trailing a hand across her mouth, and Joker's eyes flickered down to her lips. "Totally just a, uh... a very..." He swallowed. "You are being _super_ distracting right now," he blurted out, and Brynn raised her eyebrows, "just like, completely impossible to have a conversation with you right now, I can't even... can we just, like, make out or something?"

Brynn choked on a laugh.

Joker's eyes narrowed, though his mouth twitched at the sides. "Are you laughing at me? I mean, I was being kind of serious there, but it's cool, feel free to mock me whenever."

"Yes," Brynn said, smiling as she slid forward off the dash and into what definitely qualified as Joker's Personal Bubble. He stared up at her a little uncertainly, brow still furrowed in a suspicious frown.

"Yes, you're laughing at me?"

"That too," she said.

Joker leaned back slightly, eyes narrowed into slits. "I don't know, I'm gonna have to reconsider this if you're gonna be _insulting_ me."

"Insulting _you?"_ Brynn exclaimed. "That's rich, coming from _you,_ Mister—" she cleared her throat, pitching her voice wildly to imitate his animated speaking style, " _'w_ _e could avoid like half of the weird stuff you get into if you just stopped doing dumb things'."_

"Yeah, uh, I stand by that _whole heartedly?"_

"Oh, I know," Brynn said, rolling her eyes; then, before he could add anything else, she grabbed him by the collar, and pulled him into up into a hard kiss. Joker made a muffled noise of surprise—or possibly more commentary that even kissing couldn't distract him from.

Though when she pulled back, he was conspicuously silent (and a little flushed, she was pleased to note—pink all the way from the tips of his ears to his still-parted lips). Brynn, on the other hand, was hit by another memory of Joker's _many_ complaints: _"K_ _iller asari?"_ she added, grinning. _"_ _Thresher maws?! Plural!!"_

Joker cleared his throat. "Actually," he said, voice cracking, and he cleared his throat again, "I said you should never have to use the plural of that word."

"In a kinder galaxy," Brynn agreed.

"In a galaxy that made fuckin _sense,"_ Joker grumbled, but there was little force behind it--and his eyes flickered down to her lips again in a way that sent heat spiraling through her. "So, are you gonna come down here and kiss me again, because you _know_ I can't move you for shit, it's like you're made of goddamn _concrete."_

 _"Fine,"_ Brynn said, unable to think of a witty reason not to, unable to keep the smile creeping across her lips as she leaned back down to kiss him, slowly, softly.

("...Wait, _concrete,_ really?" "Yep. Like the sexiest brick wall you've ever seen." "Well as long as it's a _sexy_ wall.")


End file.
